New Constellations
'New Constellations '''is the seventh and final episode of season three of [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]'' ''and the twenty-second overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on November 23, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Lissa Elton as Liv * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * Zach McKay as Quebec * Abraelon as Seth * DickBiggie as Danny * Tatiana Adams as Laura * Jynkx as Kristy Huerta Episode Synopsis Seth, Danny, Jonny, and Laura discuss the events leading up to Quebec killing Roswell. They talk about the Siden group, wondering if they can be trusted. Vida listens in on their conversation and goes to talk with the Siden group. Upstairs the Siden survivors discuss killing Quebec in retaliation, Texas, Liv, and AJ are for killing him. Vida approached and apologizes for Roswell's death, she tells them that if she'd known it could have been prevented, she would have done so. Vida tells them that the only way that either group will survive is if they can come together and work together, firstly they decide Quebec's fate tho. Marilyn is very vocal against killing him, saying that Roswell wouldn't want to kill him. Liv throws this back in her face, saying Roswell, "also wouldn't want to be dead," Marilyn snaps back and calls Liv a bitch. Talla supports Marilyn and says that Liv, "didn't know Roswell like they did," and the group votes to allow Quebec to live. Vida asks the group to come and formally meet the Runners. While everyone is leaving, AJ grabs Liv and pulls her aside. AJ tells Liv that they don't need to stay and that the Siden group is stupid. She asks Liv to come with her and live in her base together, away from them. Liv, despite having just reunited with her friends, decides to stay with AJ. They head downstairs and quickly sneak out together. On the way, Liv stops AJ and has second thoughts, saying she wants to go back. AJ feels that Liv lied to her and demands to know why before shouting at her and telling her to go, as they head opposite directions - a nearby horde of zombies is alerted by AJ's voice and heads her way. Back at the Runner's base, Vida makes a speech and tries to bring both groups together. She tells the Runners that after losing Tori, Ana, and now Quebec, their numbers are quickly shrinking. She tells the Siden group that after losing their camp, they're homeless and wont last long without supplies. The groups decide to come together. While Vida is talking, Liv sneaks back in and catched Jax's attention. Jax asks where she snuck off to, Liv lies and tells him that she was seeing AJ off and saying goodbye. As the groups come together, Seth asks what will become of Quebec as he still loved him. Talla spoke for the Siden group, saying that they would not harm him and he would live so long as the world allowed him to. At the motel, AJ maintenanced her power supply before being attacked by zombies. They trampled and destroyed several of her cords, powering down her home. She fought back, trying to kill as many as possible, but was backed into a motel room. She locked herself in the bathroom and hunted for a way to get out before noticing that the zombies had gone silent. When she peeked out she stood face to face with an unknown woman, although she admitted to having seen her before. The woman told her that there wasn't a lot of time to talk just yet and told her she needed to talk to the Siden group and the Runners urgently. Back at the Runner's base, the woman and AJ arrived. She introduced herself as Kristy Huerta, and told them she was a scout-recruiter from a northern community. As she showed pictures and evidence from the town, she convinced the group to join them there. Trivia * First appearance of Kristy Huerta. * The episode title, "New Constellations" is a reference to the Ryn Weaver song of the same name. Ryn described the meaning as, "humans trying to find their way in their world as they make the decision to settle for their present lives or continue searching for more," which is very fitting for the episode and ZombieApocalypse as a whole.